


Thank Thor for Darcy Lewis!

by Star_crossed02



Series: Darcy Lewis One-shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, During Canon, Fluff without Plot, Healing, How Do I Tag, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Multi, Protective Avengers, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_crossed02/pseuds/Star_crossed02
Summary: Darcy Lewis was fine in New Mexico, taking care of Jane and Eric was fine, she was content. Living in London, after discovering Thor, was better.But living in the Avengers tower with the said Avengers? With all its dangers and adrenaline rushes?Darcy Lewis was thriving.ORA look into the life of world's most dedicated scientist wrangler (babysitter)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Everyone, Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis & Pepper Potts, Darcy Lewis & Wanda Maximoff
Series: Darcy Lewis One-shots and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141610
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Thank Thor for Darcy Lewis!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Feel free to comment on which character you want Darcy interacting with. 
> 
> Hope you all stay safe and sane!

Darcy nudged her blue beanie further down so it covered her ears, the harsh streaks of cold winter air, making their way through her thin clothes. 

The goosebumps that traveled down her body wasn't because of the cold though, something akin to child-like wonder glittering in her sapphire blue eyes, as she stared up at the Avengers Tower. A beautiful spectrum, not only because of its strength, but also the possibilities it presented. 

She was broken out of her spell when a bony elbow poked at her side. She was experienced enough to clear the way for the hurricane that was her boss lady. 

"Darcy, are you sure you've packed up all the rolls of duct tapes?" Jane grunted. Her arms were full of functional stabilizers and quantum spectrometers. 

"Yes I did, Janey. You know it was frankly terrifying that we had to pack up _two full cartons of just duct tapes_. The SHIELD Agents were all looking at me weird." 

"Yeah well, you were the one who introduced me to the wonders of duct tape. S'not my fault it came back to bite you in the ass."

"Oi! I resent the accusation. I had to duct tape you to the chair just so you would _eat._ How was I supposed to know you were going to use it for your nefarious projects?" Darcy grumbled as she hefted the said cartons up. 

"The same nefarious projects which _saved the world,_ you mean?" Jane retorted, her voice smug and controlled despite carrying three boxes to the elevator. 

Darcy wondered just how much strength her tiny boss possessed. The woman was staying on the ground with the sheer force of her enormous will and the pop tarts she had for breakfast everyday. 

The two women chatted as the elevator ascended to the Avengers Communal Floor. Unaware of the examining gaze of a gorgeous, effortlessly fatal redheaded avenger, who was curious and even though she'll never admit it, intrigued by Thor's earth family. 

_They'll fit right in,_ Natasha mused to herself. Her green, almost feline eyes, never straying from Thor's lightening sister. 


End file.
